


Cover Fanart for "A Single Blue Rose"

by cirrha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drawing, Fanart, Flowers, Gift Exchange, Hanahaki Disease, Illustrations, M/M, Roses, a single blue rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirrha/pseuds/cirrha
Summary: Art of bare-chested ice skating boys surrounded by flowers, you know you wanna click





	Cover Fanart for "A Single Blue Rose"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Single Blue Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125581) by [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie). 



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, Electra! I tried to include all the current flowers in the story and keep the current mood of the latest chapter (WHICH HURTS BTW WHY IS CHAPTER 6 PAINFUL AND WHY WOULD YOU UPDATE CHAPTER 7 WHEN I WAS STILL MAKING THIS OMGHASKJG lmaoo)
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS YOU SILLY FLOWER ENTHUSIAST. Let me know if you want the textless-version, it's all yours :D <3<3
> 
> This gift exchange is for the 18+!!! On Ice Public Discord server! Anyone is welcome to join, as long as you are **18 years and older**. [Click here to join!](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc)
> 
> Ya'll can find me at:  
> [Tumblr ](https://cirrha.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/cirrha_hearts)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/cirrha_art/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Cirrha)


End file.
